Harry's Not One of Us
by Let the Storm Rage On
Summary: I wanted to try something different besides X-men. Harry is in the middle of a nightmare and everyone is turning against him. Including Hermione and Ron. He can't stop it. Only take the guilt with shame. Song is from the Lion King 2. "He's Not One of Us."


I wanted to try and make something that had nothing to do with X-men. Please...tell me if you like it.

* * *

Harry walked down the corridors of Hogwarts in search of Hermione and Ron. "Ron? Hermione?" he called.

As he made a left he bumped into Draco. "Disception." Draco sneered.

"Look who's talking." Harry retorted.

Just then a painting of Sir Cadagon said, "Discrace."

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face." sang a group from Ravenclaw.

Harry clutched his head as the scene changed before him and Valdemort stood on front of him. "Disception." sang an echo as Sirius Black appeared.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted in shock.

"An outrage!" sang Draco's father.

"Disgrace." sang Hagrid as he appeared on Harry's other side.

"Hagrid!" Harry pleaded before Valdemort stepped closer to him with a sinister smirk on his face.

"For shame!" sang the shadows.

"He asked for trouble the moment he came." said Dumbledore as the scenery changed and he fell from the sky and onto the Hogwart's dining room floor.

"Dumbledore! Valdemort's back!" Harry tride to warn.

"Disception." said Draco as he appeared with his lackies standing on either side.

"An outrage!" sang a painting.

"Disgrace." said Severus Snape as he walked to Dumbledore's side.

"NO! Dumbledore, HE's the Half-Blood Prince!" Harry screamed as Snape pulled out his wand.

Just then Harry's scar was on fire and he hissed in agony. Just then more people from Griffendor appeared and surrounded him in a circle of hatred. "For shame!" sang another painting.

"You know these outsider types." whispered/sang people from the group.

Just then Ron and Hermione appeared from the group and kneeled in front of him. "He asked for trouble the moment he came." sang Ron. (Quite badly.) "See you later, agitator."

"Ron!?!" Harry said in shock.

"Disgrace." sang Ginny as she walked into the room. "For shame! You know these outsider types."

Harry held his head in agony as everyon looked at him in disgust. He looked at Hermione for help, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. Remus Lupin ran inside the room and looked around in shock. "Harry! You must-AAH!" he said as he clutched his sides and turned into a werewolf. " he asked for trouble the moment he came!"

"See you later, agitator." Ron repeated.

"An outrage!" Hermione finally said as she turned and tears streamed down her face.

"Hermione, no!" Harry said as he reached for her arm.

She pulled away in disgust and glared at him. "Deception." sang Snape.

"Just leave us alone!" said Draco as he came up and behind Hermione and Ron.

"Disgrace." Ginny repeated as a silent tear fell down her face.

"For shame!" sang a painting.

"Traitor! Go back with your own!" Snape said as Dumbledore turned away.

"He asked for trouble the moment he came!" sang Luna Lovegood as she appeared besdie Hermione.

"You are my friends! You have to believe me!"

See you later, agitator." said Ron as a glare appeared on his face.

A black hole appeared under Harry and his eyes widened as he fell in. The hole didn't close, but instead Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Luna jumped inside and appeared in front of him with blank looks on their faces. Harry backed up, not knowing what they would do, but was met with a cold hand on his shoulder. "We've been waiting for you, Harry." a cold voice whispered in his ear.

"VOLDEMORT!" shouted harry as he pulled his shoulder away from him and backed away from the group.

"Born in grief!" Hermione sang as she stared at Harry.

"Raised in hate." Luna said as she rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

They started forming a circle around him and Voldemort watched with a sinister smile on his face. Ron came up behind him and shoved him into Ginny. "Helpless to defy his fate." she sang before shoving him to Luna.

"Let him run." Luna sang before shoving him to Hermione.

He stared at her and whispered, "Hermione...please."

"Let him live." Hermione sang while shoving him into Ron.

"But do not forget what we cannot forgive." Ron sneered before the shoving continued in the same pattern.

"And he is not one of us." Ginny whispered as she lightly paled.

"He has never been one of us." Luna sang with a shake of her head.

"He is not part of us." Voldemort sang coldly.

When Harry landed in Hermione's grasp she stared into his eyes and sang, "Not our kind."

"Hermione, no!"

He went into Ron's grasp, but still tried to reach Hermione. "Someone once lied to us." Ron sneered.

"Please, Hermione!"

"Now we're not so blind." Ginny said with a glare.

"For we knew he would do what he's done." Luna said as her blue eyes dulled.

"Hermione, you can stop this!" he said as he held her wrists.

"And we know that he'll never be one of us." Hermione sang as she stared at the floor and wouldn't meet Harry's gaze.

"He is not one of us!" sang/sneered Voldemort.

Harry was now in the center and staring at each of them as Ron said, "Disception."

"Disgrace." Ginny said as tears streamed down her face.

"Deception." Luna said as she turned away.

"Disgrace." Hermione said as she finally looked at her pained friend.

"Deception." Voldemort said with a glare.

Everyone dissapeared and...once again...Harry was alone.


End file.
